


Daddies, Spies and Lies

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Mob, Civilian Eggsy Unwin, Dom Merlin (Kingsman), M/M, Mob Boss Merlin, Spy Harry, Sub Eggsy Unwin, Sugar Daddy Harry, Switch Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: Eggsy Unwin is a kept boy and damn proud of it. Dean tried to ruin his life by making selling his body the only skill Eggsy knew and instead he turned it around and made a life for himself. His relationship with Harry is happy and healthy and he's free to help out his mum with Daisy and buy his mates drinks every once in awhile. It's a good life he just can't deny a part of himself that knows he needs more. He needs pain with the pleasure. The slap before the reassuring touch and the kiss of the whip with the lips that follow.Harry can't bring himself to hurt his baby boy. He loves pampering Eggsy and would give him the world if only to see him smile. Yet he can barely raise his hand to Eggsy to give him spankings even when his lovely boy begs for them.Then enters Merlin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last thing I need is to start another story but I couldn't help myself!!! Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

 

Eggsy might have been the _tiniest_ bit reckless. Story of his fuckin’ life.

The club was loud with music blaring and the strobe lights were giving him a nightmare of a headache already.  Harry would have absolutely hated it and that was exactly why he came here. It also wasn’t as well established as the clubs that they went to but that didn’t matter in Eggsy’s anger. That didn’t matter when he was trying to cover up his hurt.

He had been playing scenes long enough to know he was breaking so many of the rules that had kept him safe. Rules that had saved his life when Doms didn’t care. It had been a long time since he had to rely on his own rules instead of Harry’s. Harry had come into his life like fucking prince charming. All smiles and soft touches. Sweet words and careful hands. Eggsy had never feared Harry hurting him. He still didn’t.  But that didn’t mean that he didn’t want a little pain. Just a little something to make him sit up and take notice the few days after. Harry refused. He didn’t even like spanking Eggsy all that much but in the spirit of compromise he would if Eggsy absolutely begged him for it.

It wasn’t enough. He felt like such a selfish prick but god it just wasn’t enough. After the hell he’d been through Harry’s hands and words were his life savers. That soft cultured voice and those honey eyes made him feel sane when he thought too much about Dean. But he still needed the pain. He wanted all of Harry’s touches on reddened skin and bruised thights. He wanted his thumb to rub over a swollen lip. He had been through too much to be breakable and he hated being treated like he was.

So after another row with Harry over it he had stormed out and bee lined to a club that he had heard about but when he mentioned it to Harry he had sniffed at it. _“Unrefined and uncouth.”_ He had said with a shake of his head.  Sounded like the place Eggsy needed to be tonight.

That was the first rule he had broken. He went to a place he hadn’t really vetted yet only heard of. The second rule he quickly broke was he had more than one drink. He lost count and now his head was spinning and he just wanted to go home.

“Hey pretty you look like you could use some company.” There was a voice in his ear and a hand far too low on his hips in Eggsy’s opinion.

He shrugged off the touches and straightened his jacket. “Sorry mate, I’m headed home for the night.” He paid his tab and turned to leave but the guy hadn’t moved.

“Seems like a shame that a good boy like you is goin’ home alone. Where’s your keeper?” The man had friends and Eggsy didn’t like the way they were smiling at him. He also didn’t like the way he was nearly seeing double of them. Shit.

“Look I said thanks but no thanks I need to get home. Good luck somewhere else.” He shouldered past them and wondered if he should have just told them to fuck off. He was hoping that by being polite they would at least move on but it seemed like they only took it as ‘try harder.’

Hands were on his shoulders and steering him to the back of the club where the private booths were. “No, you need to get on your knees and give us a good time I think.” There was some ugly laughter and Eggsy started to realize he wasn’t the only one who’d had a few. Pushy drunk Doms were a thing of his past and that’s where they were going to stay.

 He ripped away from them. “Fuck off!” The dismissal he wanted to give them in the first place was dimmed because of the music but from their expressions he knew that they had heard. He also knew that if he ran he’d be marked as prey and that wasn’t going to go well when he could hardly see straight.

Another hand came down on his shoulder and he nearly jumped and punched them thinking it was another of their group coming in from behind him. “Gentlemen…do we seem to have a problem here?”

The voice had a faint brogue to it and though the words were polite there was steel in that tone and in the hand holding him. He wasn’t hurting Eggsy, the strength in his grip was as controlled as his voice and Eggsy felt a small sigh of relief escape him.

“No…no problem here Sir.” The leader of the gang said with a scornful look at Eggsy but a nod at the man behind him and they wandered off no doubt in search of another sub.

The man hadn’t released Eggsy and he gently guided him back over to the bar where he asked for a cup of water and spoke with the bartender about the men they had just seen. He nodded at the stranger’s words and picked up a walkie talkie. Eggsy thought he might have heard him say ‘boss’.

The man turned and gave Eggsy the cup of water and said “Drink up and I’ll see about getting you home lad.”

Eggsy took a long sip and it helped clear his head. “Names Eggsy… thanks for your help back there. I haven’t been having such a good night and it was stupid of me to come here…” He trailed off. He didn’t want the Dom to think he was some freshed face fuck who didn’t know the basics of the game. He didn’t really want to talk about Harry either. Not when he would have to go home and face him after what almost happened.

The man gave him an understanding look. “My name is Merlin and I just want to get you home safe.” There was a heat in his eyes that Eggsy knew too well but he could also tell he was like Harry. He wasn’t going to make a single move on a drunken upset sub. Too classy for that. Probably too classy for Eggsy too.

 

 

The late night, drinks and emotions were starting to weigh on him and he felt sleepy as Merlin helped him into a cab and got his address off of him.  If he was surprised by where Eggsy live he didn’t say a word only came around and opened the door for him when they arrived.

Eggsy felt a faint blush on his cheeks as he took his first good look at the man who saved him. Tall, taller than Harry at least. Bald but with a good strong face that made the look work for him. Glasses and a fancy suit opened at the collar. Eggsy giggled a little bit thinking of this man in a BDSM club with a fucking suit on.

The man’s expression was blank but there was faint amusement. He helped Eggsy out of the car and cupped his face. “I’d like to see you again lad. When yer in a better state of mind and with whoever’s waiting for you behind that door.”

Eggsy nodded. He wasn’t sure what Harry would think but then again he wasn’t sure what Harry would think about this night in general. “I’d like that…” He wanted to a kiss but he was at least gentleman enough to not kiss the man who saved his drunken arse in front of Harry’s home.

He walked up the steps and felt the heat on his neck as Merlin watched to make sure he got in safely. He opened the door and there Harry was. Smoking jacket and all, his hair a mess and his eyes filled with worry. “You didn’t answer your phone.” Was all he said. He cupped Eggsy’s cheek and pulled him in for a tender kiss when he saw who was behind Eggsy.

Harry started for a minute and his arm came around Eggsy protectively. “ _Merlin_?”

Eggsy wondered what expression Merlin was wearing when he heard a faint curse and an equally surprised “ _Harry_?!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! I hope you like this chapter!

 

 

 

Eggsy Unwin was very aware of his flaws. He had a loud mouth and a bit of a chip on his shoulder. He didn’t get angry easily but when he was riled enough he could let his temper get away with him. He was a stubborn bastard too but that swayed between being a flaw and being a redeeming quality. He also had a bit of a curiosity streak that had landed him in trouble a few times. Now his curiosity was burning and Harry was only fanning the flames.

“So who was that Merlin guy anyways? How do you two know each other?” Eggsy asked over breakfast. After seeing Harry Merlin had left quickly and Harry had proceeded to pretend that nothing out of the ordinary had happened. It all had the makings of some sort of story to it and Eggsy was dying to find out.

“I have lived a long and varied life over the years. There are many people I know and consider friends and there are even more that I count as acquaintances. Merlin is neither and so is therefore not worth mentioning.” Harry set the teapot down with an air of finality and Eggsy knew that the conversation was over.

Harry hadn’t forgotten about the little adventure Eggsy had gone on last night and while Eggsy yearned for a proper punishment he knew that at most he was going to be subjected to lectures and Harry’s version of a cold shoulder. The good thing about that was that he would be so focused on trying to ignore Eggsy that he wouldn’t notice if Eggsy stepped out for a bit.

If Harry wasn’t going to give him the story then that only left Merlin. He knew he could find more information out at the club he had been at. This time though he would go during the day and avoid the mess he had gotten into that night.

He waited until Harry left for the shop. A sure sign that he was still miffed was that he didn’t say goodbye or take a kiss from Eggsy. He pouted a bit but figured he could get back in Harry’s graces later that night with some of his ‘charming tricks’ as Harry called him. For now he put on his jacket and hurried out the door locking it securely behind him.

Time to find out about the Mysterious Merlin.

 

If Eggsy thought that finding out about Merlin was going to be easy he didn’t take into consideration that apparently the people who worked for him were loyal as fuck. He got tossed out after a few too many questions and a rough punch in the stomach told him he should be more subtle with his digging. He sighed and rubbed the sore spot lightly. It was going to bruise and he hoped he could play off that it was from the other night if Harry found it. It wouldn’t be lying if Harry didn’t specifically ask right?

He was just settling on what to do next when he sensed that someone was watching him. You didn’t grow up in his neighborhood without getting a good spidey sense and he turned to see that Merlin was watching him from the doorway of the club. He had a look in his eyes that was unreadable but he seemed mildly concerned. “Eggsy?”

Giving him a cheery wave Eggsy turned to face him more fully. “Hey Merlin. Came back to thank you for last night and must have seemed a bit too nosey for my own good.” It wasn’t quite the truth but it was close enough.

As if sensing that Eggsy was hiding his true purpose Merlin’s look sharpened. He was still dressed divinely. Eggsy was sure that Harry would have lots to say over his dark three piece suit. Black made him look even more intimidating and the long black coat made him look even more dark and dangerous. Eggsy got the impression that what Merlin did wasn’t entirely legal and maybe that’s what Harry was all in a tiff over.

Merlin’s considering look faded and he gave Eggsy a knowing smile “You’re a sharp lad. Probably they are right about being too much for your own good. Why are you really here Eggsy? Didn’t Harry put you in your proper place after last night?”

Despite his best intentions something must have flashed on Eggsy’s face. The sore spot. The reason he even ventured out last night. Harry would never lay a hand on him as punishment and it was something that was slowly tearing Eggsy apart. Harry couldn’t understand it and Eggsy was too in love with him to just leave.

“Ah lad…he didn’t do anything about it did he?” Merlin’s tone was gentle and knowing.

Eggsy scuffed his nice shoes and shook his head. He was loyal to Harry he wouldn’t say one word crosswise with a man he obviously didn’t trust. “He punished me. I was just poking around. Like you said don’t know what’s good for me.” Wasn’t that the truth? Harry was the best man a bloke like Eggsy could look for and here he was whining over not getting a little spanking now and then. He really didn’t know what was good for him.

 

A hand touched his chin and he looked up to see Merlin’s dark eyes staring down at him. “Don’t be too hard on yourself lad. It’s that spirit of yours that draws him in…” He gently rubbed his thumb against Eggsy’s bottom lip. “Like a moth he’s attracted to bright dazzling things.” He smiled “Dangerous too.”

He let go of Eggsy and nodded to him. “I’ll be seeing you Eggsy. Take care now.” He turned and left to go back into the club and Eggsy was wondering why that simple touch left him feeling so warm.

 

Merlin had to leave quickly before he did something as unbecoming as tempt another Dom’s submissive. He was better than that and both Eggsy _and_ Harry deserved better than that.

He couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to what he would do if _his_ brazen submissive went wandering to a place they shouldn’t. He knew that the situation would be entirely different because he could tell that Eggsy was the loyal sort. It was only a mixture of frustration and rejection that had led him to coming into the club last night; and it had been pain and sadness that had guided him to imbibe too much to fully protect himself.

No Eggsy would never want for the type of discipline and play that he was so obviously in need of. Merlin could imagine the cheeky boy giving him some lip only to entice Merlin to take him over his knee and spank the fire out of him until he was pliant and needy.

He had seen that lovely skin, tan in some places and beautifully pale in others. He wondered if he was the type to sunbathe completely naked or if there would be teasing line of paleness right before his most vulnerable parts. He remembered Harry’s set up quiet well and once could bath in the sun privately if one wished. The weather permitting there would be nothing to stop him. Well besides the fact that such a display would encourage a Dom to take him back inside or have his way with him right there. How Harry got anything done or ever left the house was a mystery to him.

Harry…His mind left off the worshipful fantasies at the memory of his old friend. He was still a soft touch it seemed. Strange for how one who could be so brutal when he chose couldn’t even properly give his submissive what he wanted. Though perhaps that was explanation enough. If Eggsy didn’t know what Harry really did then he wouldn’t realize the bloodlust Harry could experience. He didn’t realize that beneath that gentlemanly layer was a beast that could be beyond ruthless and cruel when he chose.

Harry must be keeping that part of himself very tightly under control in order to protect Eggsy. It would certainly be a task if Eggsy was trying to tempt him into it. Not realizing the devil he was playing with. Merlin’s mind reminded him of how Harry could be when he was entirely let loose. It was a glorious sight and one that still took his breath away all these years later.

He thought that Harry might be underestimating the lad. If the amount of spirit and fire that Merlin had seen so far was the norm then he had every faith that Eggsy could take what Harry could dish out and beg for more with a smile. He shivered and firmly shut the door to that part of his mind. He had business to attend to and he needed to be focused and poised. There was no point in indulging in these fantasies he and Harry had had their time together and it was time to put those old memoires to rest.

 

Harry sat down next to the target with a heavy sigh. “Well I do want to thank you for putting up quite the fight. It really helped me work through a few frustrating issues I’ve been having.” Muffled yelling was all that he got in response but he didn’t mind.

“I know he’s just such a spirited boy. He has no idea what he does to me when he begs like that. The way he looked at me with such _need_. If I had been a weaker man then we would all be suffering for it. I suppose I must thank Merlin for returning him safely. I shudder to think of what kind of low lives might have tried to put their hands on him.” Harry frowned at the thought of thanking Merlin but he had good enough manners to know when a personal thank you was needed.

“Anyways I must be going I left in a bit of a rush and I think I have some amends to make.” Harry smiled and leveled the gun at the man’s temple ignoring his high screams which wetted the gag with his begging. “Again thank you for your assistance.”

 

When Harry got home that evening Eggsy was ready with dinner and a warm smile. “I wanted to make it up to you Haz.” He said at Harry’s questioning look.

Harry would have rolled his eyes at the name if he allowed himself such behavior. Instead he drew his boy into his arms and gave him a tender kiss. “What have I done to deserve such a perfect creature? I’m so sorry I left in a mood. No matter what I should always give you a kiss goodbye.”

Eggsy smiled glad that everything was alright between them again. Though he longed for punishment and pain in their play he didn’t like having Harry upset. Harry was right. Whatever moods they got in they needed to remember that they loved each other and they could work the rest out.

He frowned when he saw a stain on Harry’s collar “Looks like you got splashed by somethin’. Think it will come out?”

Harry smiled and shook his head “All things come out in the wash. Let me go change I’ll only be a moment.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! Thank you all so much I've been a little busy since my birthday but I managed to finish this chapter! I hope you like it!

 

 

 

Merlin wondered what the hell he was doing here.

 

He had received a note asking to meet Harry here for a drink and so he had come. It wasn’t impossible for him to figure out that Harry’s pride and manners would insist on a formal thank you even though neither had much desire to be in the company of the other. It made Merlin’s mind wonder about fate and circumstance. He also wondered if perhaps Eggsy would be there too. Then he took another sip of his scotch and hoped they wouldn’t linger too long.

It was a private bar that one had to know someone to come to. The perfect place to discuss delicate business of any sort. He and Harry had used it before in the past for far more pleasurable ventures. He heard the door open and close and the familiar scent of Harry’s cologne hit him and he was taken back five years in the blink of an eye. “Hello Harry.”

Harry slid into the seat next to him at the bar and his jacket was taken by an attendant. His suit was pristine as always but that was to be expected. His shop was a cover but he was passionate about it as he was about all aspects of his life. 

“Hello Merlin.”

They sat in silence as a drink was poured for Harry. He hadn’t been in some time but the bartender remembered him and they both sat their trying not to think about the last time they had had this scotch together. The night before some truths came out on both sides and Harry shot Merlin in the arm. The night before it all ended

“I know that you’re a terribly busy man and I appreciate you taking the time to come and see me. I wanted to thank you personally for bringing Eggsy home the other night. He usually doesn’t cause so much trouble but you know how the young can be.”

His tone was as polite as it was dismissive and if Merlin hadn’t known Harry as well as he did he would have believed it. Instead he could tell that underneath was the same matching frustration that Eggsy had. Both were suppressing their needs for the other when there was no need to. It was a surprising lack of trust for their type of relationship. Though it was understandable on both sides it had all the potential to tear them apart. Much like it had them.

“You never learn do you Harry?” Merlin asked with a droll tone. He glanced down at the rich amber of his drink and wondered if he should just shut his mouth.

Harry tensed but didn’t take too much offense. Merlin was right after all even if he did hate to admit it.  “Well one must continue to try none the less.”

Merlin nodded and took his drink back with one flick of his wrist. A terrible waste of a beautiful flavor but he was in the mood tonight to ruin pretty things.  

He stood and prepared to leave. This was more painful than he had anticipated and he could only keep himself composed by sheer force of will. “It was my pleasure to see Eggsy safely home and I hope he is doing well. Since you are in my debt I will be so bold as to offer a bit of unsolicited advice and say that if you want to keep him you had better start giving that boy what he needs. He is tearing himself apart inside trying to please you and repress his own desires.” He saw the dark look in Harry’s eyes and held a hand up for peace. “That is not a threat Harry, only an observation. Good night.”

He turned and left and was damned proud of himself for not looking back.

 

Merlin’s words sat like a stone in Harry’s gut as he finished his drink. There was no threat in it Merlin was right. It was an observation that Harry himself had had a time or two but had shoved it aside so that he could enjoy the moment. Eggsy was a brilliant boy with a heart of gold and a wonderful spirit. Yet he had so many issues with his worth and being loved. He had seen the look in his boy’s eye when he had to beg Harry to spank him or when he had done something just to make Harry cross and all he did was scold the lad.

It was tearing him apart but the lamb didn’t think he deserved better.

Merlin had been right about another thing though he had not come right out and said it. The secrets Harry was keeping were not the type to lie quietly. One day, maybe even someday soon there would be a reckoning, a reveal, and much like it had happened with Merlin, and Eggsy could wind up hurt. They both could. Yet Harry instead of making a decision or moving one way or another stood directly in the train tracks of the oncoming future and was too petrified to move.

 

Harry had gone out for business and so Eggsy figured he would hit up Ryan and Jamal and see what they were up to.  They didn’t know the nature of his relationship with Harry but they weren’t the sort to judge. No Eggsy kept it quiet so that word wouldn’t get to Dean that he had a way of getting good money. As far as his family knew he was a live in assistant and it was going to stay that way.

The Black Prince was busy and it gave Eggsy enough cover to know that if he were spotted by one of Dean’s men they wouldn’t do anything with so many people about. When he got to their spot he saw that the guys looked tense and he threw away his idea of a nice night out. “Alright spill what’s happened?”

His friends exchanged a look and then it all came tumbling out.

 

Eggsy never would have left the estates if his mum had still been with Dean. It had taken some finagling on his part but he had gotten his mum to move in with her sister outside of London and take a job at a store while she started up school again.

She had been reluctant to move at first, that had been the home she had shared with Eggsy’s dad, but when it looked like Dean might take to messing with Daisy like he messed with her and Eggsy she knew she had to run. Dean wasn’t the type to let go easy so while Eggsy wasn’t the type to talk he wasn’t above using Dean’s arrogance against him. He knew the man wasn’t dumb enough to carry a weapon like some of his men and he was careful to never have any product actually on him. He always had a backup plan to get out of any situation.

No Eggsy had set up him for messing with a cop. He hadn’t planned it all out of course but when he saw an opportunity he didn’t let it go to waste.  

Dean had been out drinking as usual and Eggsy knew he was in a good mood because he had made a good sale. That meant he had a lot of cash on him and some of that cash was going to have traces of drugs no matter how careful Dean might have been with it. Then Eggsy had seen a man paying at the bar and saw the flash of a badge. The idea had come to him so suddenly that he had barely any time to pull a plan together before the man was walking to the door.

Ryan and Jamal had been with him and when he turned to look at them the recognized the gleam in his eye and settled themselves in to go along with it.

He had turned to them and said loudly enough for Poodle to hear “What a wanker. The man at the bar was goin’ off about Dean I wonder what his beef was.”

The bait was laid and Poodle was too dumb to see it. He grabbed Eggsy by the shoulder. “What you talkin’ about Eggsy?”

Eggsy held his hands up “I just heard the man goin’ off about how he was going to show Dean how a real man does business…said something about buying and sellin’ him out.”

Normally Dean would have just sicked his men on the man but he had had enough drinks and enough pride going to his head about his deal that he decided to take matters into his own hands. He had given Eggsy a rough shove on his way out and said “For once you were useful Eggsy.”

 

In a matter of hours Dean was locked up for a few years for assaulting a cop and it had been quick work for them to figure out the drugs.

 

Now it seemed like Dean was still locked up but he knew that he had been set up because Michelle and Daisy had moved only days after he was sentenced and no one could figure out where they had gone. Michelle and her sister were never very close so Dean wasn’t even likely to know about her.

After seeing what Eggsy had done to keep her and Daisy safe Michelle had let go of her pride and called her sister to tell her what had been going on. Despite the distance between them she and Daisy were welcomed with open arms until she could get back on her feet.

Turns out now that Dean couldn’t find Michelle and Daisy he had turned his attentions back to Eggsy.  After all Eggsy it was known hadn’t left and he would know the location of Michelle and Daisy. It turned out that what had sparked this was not only his incarceration but also the fact that Michelle had filed for divorce and sole custody of Daisy and the courts were going to side with her.

After telling him all of this Jamal and Ryan looked earnestly at him. “You’d best lay low on the fancy side of town. They aren’t likely to cause you any trouble there not with Dean already in the pen. We know we’re your mates so don’t worry about visiting us or anything until this all blows over. Dean isn’t going to be able to do much inside of jail and eventually his dogs will forget about him. When he gets out there won’t be nothin’ left for him. He’ll be too busy trying to scrape by to worry about you.”

Eggsy nodded and managed a smile at his friends as they finished their pints and started heading him. He knew they were right. A little time apart and soon he’d be free to come and go just as he always had. It still chafed him that despite everything Dean could still get to him like this. But not for long he promised himself as he walked down the street.

Not for much longer.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading more to come!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIIVE an update! Finally so sorry guys but I should be on a reg schedule now! Thank you all so much for your support and patience!

 

 

 

Eggsy would just like it to be stated for the fucking record that he had not gone out lookin’ for trouble.

Yet it still seemed to find him anyways.

 

After the boys gave him their warning saying Dean was sore about being played, he had made sure to stay far away from his old neighborhood. Despite all the bad memories there it had still been his home. He would walk down the street and get waved at and asked after (at least as long as Dean and his goons weren’t around and he respected that). It was nice in a way even though they had just been as powerless as him to stop Dean once he’d gotten his roots in.

Now it was like even that was taken away from him. He knew he had to play this smart. Jamal and Ryan were right, after awhile without Dean to line their pockets or to enforce respect his dogs would move  on to an new neighborhood and a new master. He just had to wait it out was all.

 

But he had the bad luck of running into Poodle while picking up some tea from the shop. Harry was too good for the packet tea but Eggsy hated the fuss that went with steeping the proper stuff when all he wanted was a cuppa. Plus the face Harry made every time he saw a box in the cupboard was well worth it.  He knew he was a brat and knew that Harry liked it.

Now he was sprinting down an alleyway trying to shake him. Poodle hadn’t been out looking for him or there would have been the others there too. It had just been ill luck and he was still under Dean’s thumb enough to think it worth the time to mess with him.

He huffed and wondered if he should just dump the tea, the bag was slowing him down, but even with as much money as Harry liked to throw around he hated the thought of wasting it. He just shoved the box into his pocket, prayed it wouldn’t fall out, and dumped the bag in a passing trash. Not ideal but it would have to do.

He zagged through an alleyway that was starting to look a little familiar but he was long used to his instincts guiding his feet. Poodle was fast loosing breath behind him and he grinned thinking he was going to make it in time to irk Harry with his box tea after all.

 Then he saw a little old lady struggling with her cart down the same alley, swerved to avoid her, lost precious time because Poodle had no issues just pushing his way past and ended up slamming against the side of a building.

_Fuck_.

  
“Now we’ll see how big you are without your fancy job or sugar daddy to protect you.” Poodle hissed, he started wailing on Eggsy and he got a few blows back but the sheer bulk between them was against him and he was fading on adrenaline from the run. “Fuck Poodle you made your point get the fuck off!”

That earned him a sharp jab to his stomach and he groaned thinking of the ways he would have to spin this to Harry later. Harry always got this pained look on his face when Eggsy talked about his old neighborhood and he felt like he was tainting him every time he spoke about them in Harry’s nice comfortable house and his gentlemanly helpless look of concern. It just reminded Eggsy sometimes that he was just a little too dirty for Harry’s pristine world.

“Oi! Ease up mate! Not my fault you have to pay to get your rocks off! Does it cost extra if they have to look you in the face?” He figured if he was going to get beat anyways he might as well mouth off. The next hit to his cheek told him that it wasn’t going to come cheap.

“Lad. I don’t think you’re in the position to be giving this brute lip.”

Merlin’s voice curled around Eggsy’s ears and he opened his eyes to see Merlin looming right behind Poodle. The look on his face was black as he gripped him by the jacket and _tossed_ him with one hand off of Eggsy.

Merlin delivered a swift kick as Poodle tried to regain his balance and jerked him up from the ground with his hand and held him dangling as he stared him in the eye “Now I’m going to ask you to fuck off and you’re going to fuck off. Understand?” His brogue was thick and Poodle looked like he might risk saying something but he got a sharp shake for his hesitation and dropped to the ground as Merlin pressed his boot to his chest and started to press down. “I said ye _understand_?”

“Fine fine…Let off!” Poodle’s words were chocked as his hands gripped helplessly at Merlin’s ankle and the Scot pressed down hard enough for them to hear the strain on Poodle’s ribs before he let off.

Poodle looked at Eggsy and wiped his mouth but didn’t say anything as he ran off. No doubt to round up the boys and see how fast he could track Eggsy back down but he’d be long gone by then.

 

After seeing Poodle take off Eggsy took a breath and gave a small smile to Merlin. “Thanks mate. I thought I’d ducked him there for a minute but he caught up to me.” He shuffled himself back into order and frowned when he pulled out the crushed box. “I suppose it’ll taste the same right?” He was surprised when he looked up and Merlin was standing right in front of him.

“I canne believe that Harry let’s you drink that filth.” Merlin’s words were light but his eyes were distant as they traced the bruises blooming on Eggsy’s fair skin. He didn’t even glance at the box as his thumb pressed against the swelling on Eggsy’s lip.

“Ah no Harry hates it but I don’t mind. Plus it’s good for him to get his feathers ruffled now and then right?” Eggsy gave a short laugh trying to play off the growing heat on his cheeks.

They stood in silence for a moment longer before Merlin firmly pressed his lips together and stepped back. “Ye might want to clean yourself up before Harry see’s you like this. He’ll no like the fact someone laid hands on you.”

Eggsy looked up in surprise but nodded. Harry was going to be upset enough as it was without seeing him actually bloody. “I don’t suppose I can duck into your washroom for a mo’?” He grinned hopefully ignoring the way it pulled on his split lip.

Merlin sighed and shook his head before tugging Eggsy along. “Far more trouble than you’re worth lad.”

Eggsy realized why the alley had seemed so familiar and he supposed it made sense that he’d run into Merlin. They were right outside of his club and he was ushered in quickly by Merlin’s impatient hands and directed towards the water closet. “Take all the time you like.” Merlin said gruffly before turning and talking to a staff member who came up with a question.

Eggsy shrugged and hurried into the bathroom. He wasn’t going to be on time meeting Harry like they planned but Merlin was right that it was better to clean up a bit before seeing him. He shot him a quick text, thankful that his phone hadn’t been damaged at least. Letting him know that he was delayed and running a bit late. He’d think up a good story before he saw him even if the thought of lying to Harry made his stomach twist in guilt.

 

Merlin waited until Eggsy was well out of earshot and then a moment longer because he sensed the boy was sneaky when he wanted to be. Then he pulled out his phone and called a number he’d ignored for nearly ten years and in a matter of a few weeks had called twice now.

Harry answered on the first ring. “Am I to assume this has something to do with Eggsy’s text telling me he is running late?” Harry’s tone was brisk and impatient but Merlin knew him well enough to pick up the faint sense of worry.

“Aye, lad got himself in a spot of trouble just by my place. I don’t think he came here on purpose he was too busy running from the brute behind him to really plan his route. He got a bit tossed up. Thought you might want some warning before ye saw him. He’s alright though.” He kept it short and to the point and tried to ignore why he might be soothing Harry that Eggsy hadn’t intentionally sought him out.

 

There was silence for a beat and then Harry spoke “Much appreciated thank you. Did you happen to get a look at this ‘brute’ maybe on your security cameras?”

Merlin smiled, Harry knew he was a paranoid bastard and he had alleys all around his club under surveillance. “You know I do. I can send you it directly. Don’t go overboard Harry.”

There was a disdainful sniff on the other line but no comment. Merlin smiled and wondered how Harry had Eggsy so fooled that he thought him just a soft sort. “And Harry. Think about what I said last time?”

This time the silence returned before the line disconnected but it didn’t feel cold, only knowing.

Merlin sighed and tucked the phone in his pocket and rubbed his hand over his head. Wondering what in the hell he was getting himself mixed into.

 

 

Harry stared down at the phone and within minutes a familiar face was looking back at him. One of Dean’s old cronies, Poodle he believed. Eggsy had spoken of them rarely not wanting to trouble him but it was easy enough information to come by. He decided he would wait until he saw Eggsy himself before he decided a course of action.

A few minutes later a video came and watched as Eggsy ran down a series of alley ways and almost seemed to get free before he tried to gingerly make his way past an old woman and lost the lead. He was then held against the wall and the thug proceeded to beat him before Merlin timely intervened. Despite Merlin’s warning he had sent him this which meant he was more upset than he let on.

Harry watched the footage on repeat until he held his phone so tightly the screen cracked.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading more to come soon!


End file.
